


Pranks for the Memories

by WeirdLookingCatThing



Category: Seven Little Monsters (Cartoon)
Genre: Atlantic City, Gen, High School AU, Me to We, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLookingCatThing/pseuds/WeirdLookingCatThing
Summary: Things go awry when Four and Five play pranks on their classmates





	Pranks for the Memories

“Stay out of trouble” said Mr. Wick as he rushed to attend to an emergency.

Sure, Four and Five heard those words, but they didn’t listen. Nobody ever listens to the words “stay out of trouble.” If anything, saying “stay out of trouble” just makes people more likely to get into trouble in the first place. The minute those words exited Mr. Wick’s mouth, Four and Five were already into mischief. Four was plotting a prank while Five broke into a 10 pound bag of chocolate chips.

But what was the big emergency? What could possibly happen at a Me to We event? Given that it was in Atlantic City, maybe somebody’s doves got iced? No, nothing like that. See, what happened was a certain Gustav Huang acquired a nine foot long water fountain to put behind him in the presentation room in a brazen attempt to give his presentation on clean drinking water the extra edge. However; the teacher and the building manager told him that he couldn’t have the fountain, since the fountain was large enough that it would collapse into the lower floor, which happened to be the backup operating room for the children’s hospital (gotta love multi use buildings, my dudes).

Thus, the fountain sat in the box in the lobby. The box was very large and was labeled “NIAGARA” (which was the name of the manufacturer of the fountain). When Four looked at the box, he did not just see the box: he saw an opportunity. An opportunity for an _epic_ prank.

He snickered to himself. “What so funny?” Five asked.

Four’s eyes lit up. “You’ll see” he said.

Four managed to scratch off part of the N on the box so that instead of “NIAGARA”, it read “VIAGARA”. Did it matter that Viagra is not spelled V-I-A-G-A-R-A? Nope. Not in the slightest. It was still super funny.

“Uh-oh” Five said.

“Uh-oh what, Five?” asked Four.

“Somebody coming” Five whispered.

They both looked over their shoulders. Five was right, somebody (actually, two somebodies - Cersei Ramirez and Alish Logan) were coming down the hall. The two monsters fled the scene.

Cersei took one look at the box and laughed. “Yo, Alish” she said, “get a load of the giant box of little blue pills Gustav ordered.”

“So I see. Isn’t he a bit young for that problem?”

And, almost as if they had said his name too many times, Gustav came back. “Why are you guys laughing?” he said.

Alish gestured towards the box. Gustav took one look at it and gasped in horror. Someone had vandalized the box so that it looked like he ordered about 2000 pounds of erectile dysfunction medication instead of an oversized fountain!

“What the f-” he sputtered, “who did this?!”

He later overhead Four and Five chuckling away. “You think you’re funny, don’t you?” he boomed, “oh yeah, well, _you’re going to regret this so hard!_ “ he bellowed, trying to sound tougher and more intimidating than he really was. There was nothing at all intimidating about Gustav Huang. He was barely 5'3” barefoot and looked like he did not have a shred of muscle on him at all. He was more the type to get stuffed in a locker then he was the type to intimidate someone. That didn’t stop him from trying to get back at them.

“I’m warning you guys, I know Kung Fu!!” He didn’t. He _really_ didn’t. It wasn’t so much Kung Fu as it was What the Fu are you Doing. He attempted a Kung Fu leap at Four and Five, but he just ended up falling on his stomach, pulling his groin in the process. He swore, occasionally in English, but mainly in Chinese. Gustav thought he was so tough, but he really wasn’t.

They laughed. Or, at least, Four laughed. Five started to laugh, but he began glorking midway through. “Uh-oh” Five said, “Five barfy”

“What’s wrong?” Four asked

“Five ate ten pounds chocky chips”

Wait. Scratch that. Five didn’t even finish the sentence. He was too busy throwing up. How he was able to do that while walking was anyone’s guess.

And, in between retches, he said; in a normal voice with proper grammar and his tongue in his mouth, “Lesson learned: eating chocolate until you barf is a _bad idea._ ”


End file.
